


Voretale EPISODE 100: THE VORENING

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: Parody AUS [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A au that parodies vore, Chara and Frisk becoming friends, Chubby Frisk, Don't look too deeply into things, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Frisk loves food, Gen, Monsters are living food, Narrator Chara, Not meant to be serious, POV Frisk, Silly antics, The author is host of the breaktime chapters, Tiny Toriel, Undertale Spoilers, Vore getting made fun of, Vore or is it?, Voretale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: Hello ladies and gentlemen. I'm your dear author Freddy. My aim with this AU is to take a comical approach to something regarded as disgusting. If you are looking for a serious undertale Au i suggest you look elsewhere.Long Ago humans and monsters lived peacefully together on earth. That is until the humans realized the taste of monster was actually quite delicious. The monsters were chased underground by the hungry humans. The monsters fearing the humans locked themselves under a barrier hoping for a day when a human would fall and save them.Frisk is a average chubby kid who loves food and finds their way to the mountain falling to a world of monsters that are living food. Can Frisk control their hunger and save the monsters without eating a soul?





	1. Chapter 1 of the epic saga begins

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn those who have not seen undertale's events as i spoil them quite a bit in this story.

You were sooo hungry. 

You pouted as you climbed the mountain looking for something ANYTHING to eat. You found nothing as you stood at a hole in the mountain. It was then that you thought to yourself "Why am i even up here looking for something to eat?

Didn't mom already buy groceries? You shrugged as you went to go down the mountain still confused as to why you had even bothered coming up here. You never came up here and you didn't understand why you were here in the first place.

It was at that point that you realized it was to further the plot. You figured that you were about to trip on a vine which would send you into a adventure full of magical monsters who you would save from their prince Asriel who would RESET the timeline over and over just to have you do it over and over again.

You would of course being the protagonist would save everyone from Asriel and then abandon him like a true pacifist! However that isn't what happened. You tripped over the tentacle that was coming from the random hentai manga in front of the hole.

You fell further and further before landing in a bouncy castle set up no doubt by Toriel who would become your goat mom and who you would have to tragically abandon at the end of the ruins signifying that you had left behind the only mom you had ever known.

You bounced a little more before hearing a rather small voice speak up at your feet. "Down here my child" You looked down and giggled. in front of you was a piece of broccoli that looked awfully like a goat. The only thing was that the broccoli goat seemed to be even smaller than your big toe.

You tried hard not to giggle as she? spoke again "Hello there human child. I am Toroccoli the caretaker of the Vegruins. It has been a very long time since a child large as yourself uhm came down here"

Your stomach grumbled hungrily as Toroccoli seemed to step back a bit and say "My my child. You certainly sound quite hungry" You scratched your head as you asked nicely "Can you do me a favor and let me eat you? You want me to be healthy right? I'm sure you would make a healthy snack"

Toroccoli shook her head and said "Monsters are not for eating. My child."  You looked at her confused and said "But I'm hungry what can i eat?" She held up a jar of tiny humans and said "Try these" You took one look at them and got up leaving Torioccoli behind as she tried to catch up with you.

Why the fuck was everyone trying to get you to eat those things all the time? They were gross. You entered the room coming face to face with a plant made of chocolate icecream?


	2. And now our regularly scheduled breaktime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a break between "episodes" in a show format where I the author introduce characters and (perhaps if others ask questions in the comments) answer questions.
> 
>  
> 
> This breaktime: 
> 
> Characters: Toroccoli and Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's also important to note that these will be rather short depending on how many characters and or questions there are to discuss. so please don't nag me in the comments about them being short because they are meant to be.

Hey folks! It's me the author. you can also call me Freddy or Lexi as well. So welcome to the part of the show where we discuss characters and maybe eventually answer questions too in between episode. So here we go!

 

Our first character is Frisk. a chubby food loving child who is a real sweetheart but gets hungry very easily. Hailing from a unknown place on the surface they climb the mountain for no reason and trip over a tentacle from a manga that's just lying around and now let's see their stats!

Name: Frisk

HP: 20/20

DEF: 3

ATK: 1

Our adorable protagonist.

Now up next we have the former queen of the monsters Toroccoli! she's very tiny due to being a sentient piece of broccoli that is also a goat and is fond of eating tiny humans. Despite this she is still very kind and sweet but really doesn't like the idea that she is edible and her stats?

Name: Toroccoli

HP: 60/60

DEF: 20

ATK: 50

She's very healthy.

 

 


End file.
